He Hadn't Meant To Shoot
by splashes-of-silver
Summary: He panicked; his finger was on the trigger and he pulled. He hadn't meant to shoot; now the snarky man with tousled hair was on the ground, clutching his chest as red stained his shirt. T for blood.
1. Chapter 1

Criminal POV

He hadn't meant to shoot.

He panicked; his finger was on the trigger and he pulled.

He hadn't meant to shoot; now the snarky man with tousled hair was on the ground, clutching his chest as red stained his shirt.

The blonde was at the fallen man's side, frantically talking into a phone while pressing her free hand into the source of the blood.

The dark man was frozen, just standing there, shock and horror on his face.

It was the tall man with big ears that took action.

He hadn't meant to shoot; now he was being tackled to the ground by the tall man, the gun falling from his startled hands.

He hadn't meant to shoot. Those were the thoughts going through his head. He was going to jail, and he succumbed to the darkness.

He hadn't meant to shoot.

**A/N: This is just a little taste, and I will update soon, but for now I need to edit. The story is already written, a look in different POVs of it happening.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Shawn, let's go..." muttered Gus as he and Shawn crept through the forest.

"No way, dude, we gotta find Warren before he disappears for good!" All week Shawn and Gus had been investigating the death of Lindsey Morin, and through the usual dangerous, convoluted, and downright fun schemes, Shawn had realized that Mitchell Warren was the killer. "Besides, you called Jules and Lassie right?"

Gus nodded and tried to shake off his apprehension.

Suddenly, Shawn leapt forward, shouting "Hey Warren!" Gus elbowed his best friend. "Do you want us to get killed, Shawn?"

Shawn ignored him, already launching into his speech to Warren, a small mousy little man who looked terrified.

"...you were having an affair, weren't you, Warren? With whom, you may ask? Lindsey, your secretary." At this, Warren paled. "A little unoriginal, wouldn't you say, Gus?" the pseudo-psychic continued. "Shawn..." Gus said warningly. It always made him nervous when Shawn provoked a killer.

"Regardless, she was going to blab to your wife, so you poisoned her." There was a mischievous light in Shawn's eyes. "And how do I know this?" Shawn grinned and raised a hand to his head. "I'm the lead _psychic_ for the Santa Barbara Police Department. When I met you, I divined that Lindsey did not die of a simple heart attack. She was murdered and **you** were the one who killed her."

Gus, who had been silent throughout the whole thing, was wondering when Juliet and Lassiter were going to get there, when he saw a glint as Warren whipped out a gun.

Suddenly, all hell broke loose. Gus didn't know where to look as he heard people-probably Lassiter and Juliet- shouting, running into the clearing.

Then, an ear-splitting bang ran out.

"Sha-" Gus began, confused, but he cut himself short.

Shawn was on the ground, his shirt darkening as shockingly red blood seeped out of an ugly hole in his chest. His face was a mask of pain and surprise, his hands fumbling at his shirt. Juliet was kneeling beside him. Gus knew he should do something, anything, but he couldn't stop staring at Shawn. He heard a distant yell, and realized that Lassie must have gotten Warren, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that Shawn, his best friend, the man who was supposed to be invincible, was lying on the ground, bleeding.

**AN: Hopefully that lived up to whatever expectations you had :) I suck at dialogue and, yes, there was barely any part devoted to Gus' reaction, but I hope you guys like it! Thanks :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Lassiter ran forward, his partner at his side. Guster had called in about the case half an hour ago.

"...When I met you, I divined that Lindsey did not die of a simple heart attack. She was murdered and **you** were the one who killed her," The two cops heard. Lassiter rolled his eyes at Spencer's dramatics.

As they ran to the edge of a clearing, where Spencer, Guster, and an unknown man stood, Lassiter felt uneasy. Spencer, of course, was grinning triumphantly, as Gus stood to the side, watching anxiously.

As Lassiter's eyes fell on the third man, though, he realized what was disconcerting about the scene in front of him- the man's expression. His eyes were darting from side to side, and he was sweating; he had the look of a man who has been cornered.

Suddenly, Lassiter knew what was going to happen before it did.

The man pulled a gun out of nowhere, his finger on the trigger.

"SBPD!" Lassiter yelled, running into the clearing, O'Hara following his lead. It was no use.

A loud bang, and Spencer fell.

O'Hara was at Spencer's side in an instant, screaming into a phone, and Lassiter knew what he had to do, because he understood that O'Hara wouldn't be able to, not with Shawn lying there, injured.

Pushing all thoughts of Shawn away, Lassiter tackled the man. There was a sharp crack as the perp's head hit the ground, and he was unconscious. Lassiter grabbed the man's gun and ran back to his partner, back to where Shawn Spencer was lying on the ground.

**A/N: Just one more chapter left after this, folks! Hope you liked this one :) Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Juliet was sitting at her computer when Lassiter called to her. "O'Hara, Guster just called in something about Shawn solving the Morin case. Said to come over right away to..." his voice trailed off, evidently looking for something. "Los Padres National Forest, or something.." Lassiter frowned.

They drove there quickly, and were beginning to move cautiously toward the spot where Shawn and Gus were supposed to be when they heard "When I met you, I divined that Lindsey did not die of a simple heart attack. She was murdered and **you** were the one who killed her." Clearly Shawn was confronting the killer, which was always risky, but Juliet couldn't help but smile at the dramatics. It was _so_ Shawn.

As they walked closer towards the clearing, Juliet could see three men standing there. Shawn had a smile on his face, as always, and Gus was watching nearby, looking anxious and checking his watch. Juliet's eyes focused in on the third, unknown man, taking in his expression professionally, analyzing his darting eyes, seeing how he reached up to wipe sweat of his forehead.

Unfortunately, Shawn was not quite as observant, taking in the moment of yet a another victory. Juliet was about to call out and warn him, when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a metallic flash. The killer had taken out a gun.

She joined Lassiter in shouting "SBPD!" and ran out into the clearing with him, but they were too late, and she heard a loud bang.

She whipped her head around to Shawn, to make sure that he was alright. Her heart jumped into her throat when she saw him collapsed on the ground, and she rushed over to him, already calling 911. As Juliet looked at his face, she could tell Shawn was trying to be brave, but the pain in his eyes betrayed him. Her heart ached at the sight, terror and concern clutching at her.

Juliet pressed her hand against the wound, the warm blood covering her fingers, and struggled to keep her emotions in check, frantically trying to stop the bleeding.

**A/N: Done! I'm not as happy with the beginning of this chapter. Tell me what you think! Thanks, guys :) Imagine what you want for the ending... :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Woot woot! Someone left a comment saying that I should write Shawn's POV of the story, so this is what I came up with! Understand, I want you people to imagine your own ending and don't think of this as the concrete way this story would end (although the story IS complete). Just consider it ambiguous. No dialogue in this one.

* * *

**It could be said that Shawn wasn't thinking when he confronted Warren. He could justify his actions in that he was just being himself, being _Shawn._ But, nonetheless, it was obvious how stupid Shawn's actions were.

Unfortunately, this wasn't clear to Shawn until he was on the ground with a hole in his chest.

Suddenly, there was a pain ripping through him that left him breathless. He registered Juliet leaning over him, but the pain was paramount.

He wanted to be graced with unconsciousness, to go to sleep so he wouldn't have to experience the pain. But no, everything was real, too real, and he could see the pain in Juliet's eyes, hear Gus's frantic, unconvincing voice telling Shawn he would be fine, but more importantly, he could _feel_ the agony as Jules pushed on his chest, feel the pain that was emanating from the hole in his chest from where blood poured.

And finally, as his world faded to black, he could only see the faces of his friends and be thankful he was going to a painless place.


End file.
